Although the central nervous system (CNS) is often considered to be immunologically privileged (Okada et al., 2009, Crit Rev Immunol 29:1-42), recent vaccine studies in patients with malignant glioma demonstrated positive results (Aguilar et al., 2012, Curr Treat Options Oncol 13:437-450; Ruzevick, et al., 2012, Neurosurg Clin N Am 23:459-470; 15; and Okada et al., 2011, J Clin Oncol 29:330-336). However, vaccine efficacy, which relies on intact host-immune activity, can suffer from systemic suppression of immunity due to tumor expression of immunosuppressive cytokines as well as chemo- and radiotherapy. On the other hand, adoptive cell transfer (ACT) therapy with autologous T-cells, especially with T-cells transduced with Chimeric Antigen Receptors (CARs), has shown promise in pilot hematologic cancer trials (Kalos et al., 2011, Sci Transl Med 3(95):95ra73; and Porter et al., 2011, New England Journal of Medicine 365:725-733).
Enhanced expression of epidermal growth factor receptor (EGFR) is frequently detected in a variety of carcinomas, including breast, lung, head and neck, as well as glioblastoma. Spontaneous rearrangements within the EGF receptor gene were first identified in primary human glioblastoma tumors, and in nearly all cases the alterations have been reported in tumors with EGFR amplification. Three different types of mutants result from these rearrangements. The most common of these is the Type III EGF deletion-mutant receptor (EGFRvIII), which is characterized by the deletion of exons 2-7 in the EGFR mRNA. These deletions correspond to cDNA nucleotides 275-1075, which encode amino acids 6-276, presumably through alternative splicing or rearrangements. Deletion of 801 bp within the extracellular domain of the EGFR gene causes an in-frame truncation of the normal EGFR protein, resulting in a 145-kDa receptor, thereby creating a tumor specific and immunogenic epitope (reviewed in Hatanpaa et al., 2010, Neoplasia 12:675-684; Mukasa et al., 2010, Proc Natl Acad Sci USA 107:2616-2621). EGFRvIII expression has been seen in many tumor types, including glioblastoma multiforme (GBM), but is rarely observed in normal tissue. EGFRvIII is expressed in 24% to 67% of GBM cases, and in patients surviving ≧1 year, the expression of EGFRvIII is an independent negative prognostic indicator (Heimberger et al., 2005, Clin. Cancer Res. 11:1462-1466; Heimberger et al., 2005, J Transl. Med 3:38).